Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Young Wizards
by BlackRose423
Summary: Two new students arrive at Hogwarts, but is all as it seems? Or are the new arrivals a whisper of a horrible time to come? Read and find out... and of course review.
1. A New Arrival

**_A/N: _**This is a bit darker and slightly more... awkward than my others. I hope you like it... read and review please! Au revoir.

_A New Arrival_

"Hello, I'm Serenity Taylor; this is my older brother Kurt. We assume you were expecting us?" the petite 16 year old girl asked from behind the huge oak desk. The old man across from her looked both teens over very carefully, after several uncomfortable moments Dumbledore grinned widely and said, "Of course we have been expecting you! We sent you the letter and the tickets and everything,"

"We are so glad you were able to attend Hogwarts." A woman said from the corner in which she had stood, unnoticed until this moment.

"Oh! Minerva, I had completely forgotten you were back there," he said to the tall woman and then continued to the students, "Now we will have to sort you separately from the rest of the first years, simply because of the fact that the sorting has already finished… three days ago… Uhm, Minerva you can take care of that, and see to it that they are fed and have a chance to wash up and all that," Dumbledore once again stared at the siblings, they looked nothing alike, Serenity was tall and thin with dark hair and bright blue eyes that looked as if she were from Asian descent, she had beautiful porcelain skin completely clear of any imperfections. Her brother, on the other hand, was tall and thick like a football player, he had light sandy blonde hair and dark eyes; he had no Asian in him whatsoever. He looked mean and tough and like he didn't just use his weight and strength when he got into a fight, the way he moved those muscles suggested training of some sort.

"Thank-you, sir," Serenity said quietly as she bowed to the headmaster and walked silently out of the room, Kurt just turned and walked out. Dumbledore sighed; this was going to be a long year.

"What did the Headmaster mean by 'sorting'?" Serenity asked the tall stern-looking woman leading them away from the strange old man's office.

"You've never been sorted before? But I thought you had attended a magic school before, didn't you?" Professor McGonagall asked not missing a stride of her power walk.

"Well, yes, we did when my brother turned eight but we only attended for three years," Serenity replied taking a few running steps to catch up with the long-legged woman.

"Where did you attend? And why only three years? And why when you were eight?" Serenity blinked at the questions as they fell out of the professor's mouth.

"Well, uhm, we attended the Japanese school, they believe that in order for you to learn magic, like anything else you should begin when you are less distracted by hormones and other such things, most of their students start when they are four or five. We only attended for three years because the Dark Lord destroyed it and killed almost everyone within…"

"We barely escaped with our lives, it was terrible nasty," Kurt said with complete detachment, it was the first time he'd spoken since he had entered the school, he made the professor more than nervous, but she tried not to show it.

"Well, here we are, let's get you sorted."

"Ronald, I keep telling you how to say it and you keep messing it up. It's gotten to the point that I truly believe you are trying to get it wrong!" Hermione Granger told the red-headed boy beside her, she never looked away from the pages of the huge tome she was reading.

"Please, Hermione, I need this to graduate! I'll try really hard. Please, help me!" Ron Weasley pleaded once again with the brunette, Hermione sighed.

"Alright Ron, but if you can't get it tonight then find someone else to teach you, got it?" Ron nodded vigorously. Hermione pulled a lock out of her pocket and set it on the table.

"Alohomora!" she said waving her wand at the lock, it popped open and fell over. She picked it up and locked it once more looking at Ron; he pulled out his wand and repeated the word.

"Alo-ho-mora!" he said, enunciating every syllable. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alohomora!" he shouted again and again with no effect. Finally the lock shuddered and melted into a pool of metal on the table. Hermione laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

"Ron, you're a seventh year, we learned this charm in second year and you still can't do it, I'd give up if I were you. Hope that they ask you for a different charm on the exam." The portrait that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room swung forward then and Harry Potter walked through, ignored Ron and Hermione and went straight up to the boys' dormitory. Ron raised and eyebrow and went off to follow him.

"Harry?" Ron called as he entered the room, "Are you alright?" A random book whizzed by his head and Harry appeared from under the bed.

"Oh, hey Ron." He said disappearing once again.

"Uhm, Harry? What are you doing?" Ron crouched down to look under the bed.

"Me? Oh, I'm not really doing anything, have you seen my clean robes? I don't remember where I put them… I thought they were in my trunk but… So, what are you up to?" Harry asked distractedly.

"Why do you need your clean robes? What you're wearing is fine." Ron was very confused by his friend's behavior.

"Oh, no reason, just feel like looking nice, damn it where are they!" Ron backed out of the room slowly watching Harry go insane was not what he had planned to do this evening.

As Ron slowly walked downstairs back to the common room, McGonagall's voice drifted over him.

"-Nity Taylor, she will be a new addition to your house, she is technically in 6th year, however, until we can determine where her abilities place her she will be studying with the first years, ok, have fun." And she was gone; all that was left was an angel. Every guy in the Gryffindor common room –and a few girls- had stopped whatever activity they had been doing to stare at the gorgeous girl standing in front of them.

"Hello," she said, Ron could feel his heart melt with that one word, "I am Serenity, it's wonderful to be here." She smiled and looked around at the faces all staring at her. "I'm quite exhausted, I wonder if someone could show me to my room?" every one rushed forward to show her, she was caught in a mad rush and had no idea what to do with herself. Someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the mess of limbs.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, I'll show you to our room," Hermione said dutifully, her head girl badge glinting in the firelight.

"Thank-you," Serenity said simply, with a small bow. A tall boy then ran up and knocked Hermione out of the way.

"Hi," he said to a very shocked Serenity, "I'm Harry Potter, you've probably heard of me." Serenity shook her head and walked off with Hermione. Harry was left completely dumbfounded.

"This is Kurt Taylor, he will be staying here, good night." Professor Snape told everyone who bothered to listen in the Slytherin common room.

"Kurt, what a surprise, I thought you didn't want to attend a school like this?" Draco Malfoy drawled from his place on the couch.

"I didn't, Malfoy. But things have come up and it is necessary for me to be here, good night." Kurt walked down the stairs to the boy's dorm and left many of the Slytherins in awe. Draco smiled and returned to his thoughts.

The next morning found both Serenity and Kurt in a first year potions class scowling, they both had a much higher grasp of potions than even the seventh years at the school and yet there they were 'learning' the properties of a Beezle.

After completing the potion to perfection, Professor Snape took them to Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, it is a complete waste of time for these two to be in first year classes. They are both more of a hindrance than anything, simply because they are much better learned than many of the seventh years already in attendance." Snape said.

"Hmmm… Alright, for today they shall stay here with me and tomorrow they will be put into the proper classes for their abilities." Dumbledore responded, Snape bowed and left the room and the siblings were left, standing awkwardly in front of the ancient Headmaster. "Now," he said, "This is going to be confusing and complicated, but I am certain that we will have you both placed properly by the end of all this. Perhaps I will take the basic curriculums for each course in each year and set up a series of tests, if you complete each grade, up to the one you should be in, successfully or unsuccessfully you shall be placed accordingly. Make sense?" Serenity and Kurt both nodded and sat down with their quills, ready to begin.


	2. The Trouble With Siblings Is

_The Trouble With Siblings Is…_

"That's it, that's all the tests, and you both passed them all… I suppose… Well Kurt you will attend the classes with the seventh year Slytherins and Serenity… I suppose, if you are comfortable with it, you may do the same with the seventh year Gryffindors. It is up to you." Serenity nodded.

"I am completely comfortable with that, sir."

"Peanut Brittle," Serenity told the portrait of the fat lady who nodded and swung forward on her hinges. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, Serenity rushed over to her, "I'm going to be taking classes with you! I'm so excited!" Hermione looked shocked.

"But you're only 16 shouldn't you be in sixth year?"

"Well, yes, but I passed my N.E.W.Ts so Dumbledore said I could study with the seventh years, if I so chose, and I did!"

"Ok, well, why are you telling _me_ this?" Serenity looked sad for a second.

"Other than my brother, you're the only person I know anything about; I thought… well I guess you're kind of my only friend. I'm sorry if I jumped to that conclusion though, I'll see you in class." And she walked away.

"Because I am in such a pleasant and chipper mood," Professor Snape told his frightened seventh year potions class; the thought of Snape being pleasant and chipper was enough to make the most trusting person suspicious, "I have decided to switch the partners around, Gryffindors pair with the Slytherins." The students reluctantly stood and switched seats until only Serenity, Kurt, Ron and Draco were left. "Serenity and Kurt pair with Ron and Draco, the two of you working together is unfair to the rest f the class." Ron did a small mental victory dance and sat down beside Kurt.

"Ron? If you screw this up for me, I'll kill you." Kurt said quietly. Ron swallowed and looked towards Harry who was working with Pansy Parkinson and mouthed the word 'help', Harry just shrugged and began writing notes.

"Hi, I'm Serenity; it's a pleasure to meet you." The small girl held out her hand to the pale boy in front of her. He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow, he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Draco, the pleasure is all mine." Serenity smiled and they both began to copy the notes.

Once they had completed their potion, Draco and Serenity chatted until Snape came around to test their potion.

"Excellent, it's perfect, ten points to Slytherin." Serenity cleared her throat, "and ten to Gryffindor." Snape said through clenched teeth, and walked away. Serenity smiled, and looked at Draco who caught her eye and held it, his ice blue eyes searching her bright blue ones. Kurt looked over at the two of them and went over to put a stop to it.

"So, sis, you guys did alright then?" he said as he shoved his way between them, severing their eye contact. Serenity laughed, "Yes, we did just as well as, I'm sure, you did." The bell rang and Kurt left to get his bag.

"What do you have now?" Draco asked.

"Astrology, you?"

"Charms. Well, I guess I'll see you around then, bye." Draco gathered his things and left. Serenity grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out of the classroom and a little ways down the hall before she was grabbed and shoved against the wall, her mouth covered by a large, rough hand.

"Listen, _sis_, I don't want you making moon eyes at that candy ass alright? You're jeopardizing the mission and I simply can't let you do that, do you understand?" Serenity shoved at the man pressing her, painfully, against the wall. When she didn't respond, Kurt moved his hand from her mouth to her throat, lifted her a few inches off the ground and repeated, "Do you understand?" Serenity nodded as best she could, he put her down and roughly kissed her keeping her against the wall. He laughed and walked away, leaving Serenity crumpled on the ground coughing and holding back tears.

The rest of Serenity's day went smoothly; she managed to avoid both her 'brother' and Draco. She enjoyed all of her classes and did everything right, nothing, it seemed, could ruin her day now. She was very, very wrong.

As soon as she entered the common room she knew something was not right. She looked around for whatever may have caused her to feel as if something were wrong and found it, sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

**_A/N:_** Dun dun dun... Oooh whatever will happen next? It's all up there in my twisted little brain. Review please... Au revoir


	3. The First Attack

_The First Attack_

The rest of Serenity's day went smoothly; she managed to avoid both her 'brother' and Draco. She enjoyed all of her classes and did everything right, nothing, it seemed, could ruin her day now. She was very, very wrong.

As soon as she entered the common room she knew something was not right. She looked around for whatever may have caused her to feel as if something were wrong and found it, sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Kurt called to the blonde boy; he turned and received a fist to his face. Draco went down, hard, but a second later was back on his feet in a ready position. "You think you're tough Malfoy? You think you have more of a chance than you're pathetic father?" Draco's eyes flared but his body remained perfectly still. Kurt laughed and lunged for the smaller boy; Draco stepped aside and used Kurt's own force against him, sending him head first down a flight of stairs. Draco looked down the stairs at Kurt's body, his arm was bent at an impossible angle and there was a large gash on his forehead. Draco left him there, _I got very lucky that time, he's a lot stronger than me and much better trained, I've got to be much more careful…_ Draco thought as he ran down the hall clutching the side of his face that Kurt had attempted to pound into his brain.

Harry turned quickly around a corner and ran straight into Serenity; his books went flying as she landed on top of him. She scrambled off and bowed, when she looked up Harry instantly saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"Harry! Please you have to do something, Hermione… I don't know what happened… Please, help!"

"Hermione?" Harry was in life saving mode now, no time to worry about the angel in front of him, although he couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation when he grabbed her shoulders to try and get her to clear her head, "Serenity, I need you to go get Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey immediately, can you do that?" Before he could even finish she was heading down the hallway in search of help.

Harry ran into the common room to find Hermione in her usual chair looking peaceful and asleep, until he touched her and realized that she was ice cold; frost clung to her hair and eyelashes. Harry held her hand and noticed something there; he pulled out a small piece of parchment rolled up in her icy hand. He quickly unrolled it to reveal a large 1 and a small note that said:

_The Dark Lord's deed will be done_

_Many others will follow this one_

Harry crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground as Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey entered the room with Serenity leading them. They took one look at her and rushed her down to the Hospital Wing to treat her. Serenity and Harry stayed in the common room, both too shocked to move.

"They won't be able to wake her, or warm her, or save her… She will die…" Serenity said very quietly, Harry almost didn't hear her, and wished he hadn't.

"They will! They have to! She's the smartest student in this school; we need her if Voldemort is going to attack!" Harry yelled, standing up and throwing the piece of paper at Serenity, she unrolled it and read the couplet. A huge sigh escaped her and she curled herself into a ball.

The next day was Hell for Serenity, all anyone wanted to talk about was Hermione Granger and the unfortunate mishap. Some were so worried about her and others were just upset they didn't get to see it first hand. Both Harry and Ron had stayed by her bedside as long as Madame Pomfrey would allow. Everyone was hoping for some kind of breakthrough to occur but it didn't. Not in the first day, not in the second, not in the third or fourth or fifth… it seemed hopeless. After the first week, visitors stopped dropping by, flowers stopped appearing by her bedside and the talk of the students gradually began to leave Hermione out. Only Ron, Harry and Serenity saw her on a regular basis, but even they slowly drifted away from the frozen girl.

A month passed and Madame Pomfrey had very nearly given up hope, she was sitting in her office reading over all of her spell books and even a few muggle medical books. She was tired, exhausted and she couldn't concentrate on the words any more. She left her office and went over to Hermione's bed, the curtains were drawn and a shadow was speaking softly behind it. Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain, her wand was aimed at the shadow and she was ready for anything, or so she thought.

"There's nothing here Harry," Ron told his best friend after their fourth sleepless night, scouring the tomes in the library. Each boy knew they would find nothing but neither could sleep and both felt useless just sitting up at night not doing anything for their poor frozen friend.

"We have to keep trying Ron, she's dying… she's… There has to be something here…" Harry slammed his head down on the book lying on the desk before him. His shoulders began to shake with the sobs coming from the last reserves of energy he had. Ron walked over to the chair next to Harry and sat down; he put his arm awkwardly around the crying boy in an attempt to comfort him.

"Harry… I, I think we should get some sleep, we can't help Hermione if we're too exhausted to wave our wands now can we?" Harry shook his head and rested it on Ron's chest. He was asleep almost instantly leaving Ron sitting holding Harry awkwardly. Ron breathed in to yawn and caught the scent of Harry's aftershave; he savored it for a moment but aught himself. _What are you thinking, Ron! Harry's your best friend, not to mention a guy!_ Ron yelled at himself but when he looked at Harry's sleeping form spread across the chair and his own body a second, softer voice crept into his head, _He _is_ your best friend, you know each other very well, you trust him and he is very handsome…_ Ron shook his head, picked Harry up and carried him to his bed. He laid the sleeping boy down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, then even more lightly on the lips, closed his curtains and crawled into his own bed.

Harry's dreams were much sweeter that night than they had been since Hermione had fallen into her frozen sleep.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here? You nearly scared the life out of me!" Madame Pomfrey asked the pale boy sitting beside Hermione's seemingly lifeless body.

"I have something that can help," He stated plainly. Madame Pomfrey looked suspiciously at him, "I only just found it now and I rushed down here with it," he pointed to a large water-stained book sitting on the empty bedside table. Madame Pomfrey picked up the heavy tome and opened it to the bookmarked page. Draco frowned. "That's the spell that has been used on her; the counter curse is on the same page, just below… I'd appreciate you not saying anything about this to anyone." His frown deepened, "I understand you'll tell the Headmaster because this is very suspicious but I'd like you to know that I would never do something like this to anyone. Have a good night Madame Pomfrey." He walked out of the infirmary leaving behind a large vase of flowers for the frozen girl.

Draco walked through the dark halls silently, he knew what was coming, and he couldn't avoid it. Kurt would find him and either beat him until he was dead or until he wished he were, quick thundering footsteps echoed down the empty halls. _This is it,_ Draco thought as he pushed himself against the wall, _I am going to die now, too bad; I was just starting to enjoy life…_ Kurt came around the corner, hand raised, light was glaring off of his fingertips, _He doesn't need a wand…_ Draco realized how much trouble he was in, you can't disarm someone whose only weapon _is_ their arm…

"There you are Malfoy; I've been lookin' for you." Kurt's Irish accent was coming out clearer than it ever had; he had gotten good at pretending he was British, just like his 'sister'. "I'm gunna make you wish you were dead, then, depending on my mood I may just grant that wish…" Draco shrugged; at this point he was expecting it and he didn't care.

"Go ahead Kurt, if you don't kill me Voldemort will." Draco spread out his arms and Kurt took aim but just as he was about to cast one nasty spell or another, a small dark-haired angel stepped in front of Draco.

"You can't kill him Kurt," she said simply, "We've got orders, and he's not part of them, leave the whelp alone, Voldemort will have a lot more fun than you will. He'll be disappointed if you kill _all_ the Malfoys leave this one to him, it's not like he can run…" Serenity giggled softly and took Kurt's arm to lead him away from his prey. Kurt grabbed her and threw her against the wall, he looked at Draco as he pinned her and kissed her roughly. Draco saw the tears in Serenity's eyes and wanted to stop Kurt from hurting her, but she was motioning for him to go and, this time, he didn't stay to fight. As he ran down the hall he heard Kurt hit her and Serenity cried out, and then there was silence. Draco stopped and almost went back to her but he knew if he did, they were both dead, so he kept on running until he was 'safe' in the dormitory.

**_A/N: _**I hope you enjoyed... I've begun to throw in the possibility of slash, which I think is super-duper, I hope you hink it is too... If you do... or don't review and tell me, I live on reviews... the and the dreams of small children... Au revoir


	4. Dark Angel

_Dark Angel_

"Headmaster! Minerva! Come see! She's ok; I've saved her, come quickly!" Poppy Pomfrey ran through the halls of the teachers' quarters yelling and whooping and making a fuss. The teachers all headed to the Hospital wing to observe this miracle. After and hour or so of temperature checking and other such medical things most of the professors returned, more lighthearted, to their rooms. When it was just Albus, Minerva and Poppy left by the sleeping girl's side talk became much more serious.

"Poppy, what exactly did you do?" Albus asked her. She retrieved the book from her office and showed him.

"This is a very dark book, full of the darkest magic ever known… Wherever did you get it, Poppy?" Minerva asked, caution growing in her voice

"I meant to talk to you about that too… A student came here tonight and gave me this, he said that he knew it looked suspicious but he would never do something like this to anyone." Albus looked at her, exasperated.

"Who was it Poppy!" he cried as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Hermione.

"It was Draco Malfoy, but Albus I don't think he could have done this."

"You don't think Draco Malfoy, who, may I remind you, is most definitely his father's son, could not have done this?" Minerva asked incredulously. Poppy shook her head.

"No, but I do believe he knows who did…"

Serenity had been severely beaten for saving Draco's life, Kurt had left her beaten and battered, with her clothes torn in the middle of a dark deserted hallway. She couldn't move, she could hardly breathe and she refused to cry. She sat there for hours, not doing anything, barely even thinking, until a small light appeared at the end of the hallway. She felt her eyes go wide but couldn't react anymore than that, she was petrified that Kurt would find her and do it all over again, just because she couldn't stop him. A small whimper of fear escaped her lips and the light came towards her a little faster, she let her head fall to her knees and prayed that he would kill her this time; it would make everything so much easier. The light was right beside her now, and slowly dimming, an angel hovered above her, his dark hair blowing in the non-existent wind, he was holding her and the light was almost out.

"I'll take care of you," the angel said, "I promise."

"Thank-you," replied Serenity weakly, then the light went out.

Draco was running through the halls back to where Serenity was, he never should have left her, he had to take care of her and he had abandoned her just when she needed him. He came around the corner and saw her broken body with her shirt torn half off lying against a statue. He took a few steps towards her and then saw the other figure down the hall, the light blinded Draco for a moment and he jumped around the corner to avoid being seen, he watched as the figure sped up when Serenity had made a sound, and as the figure scooped her up ad carried her off.

"I'll take care of you," the figure said, "I promise."

"Thank-you" Serenity said, and went limp. Draco turned and went back to his bed. The halls were pitch-black and Draco could hardly see his hand in front of his face, when he hit something solid he was not surprised.

"Ouch," he stated flatly. The something moved in front of him.

"Lumos," It said quietly and a blinding light erupted from the tip of the something's wand. When Draco's eyes adjusted, Harry Potter stood, half naked, in front of him.

"Uhm… Hiya Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked bewilderedly.

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy," Harry responded coldly. Draco sighed; he was not in the mood for a meaningless fight right now.

"Well, have fun with whatever you're doing, 'night" and he continued his determined walk down the hall, _I am going to sleep and tomorrow this will all be a bad, bad dream…I hope…_

Harry watched Draco walk down the hall and was suddenly very aware of everything about the pale blonde boy, from his masculine beauty to his radiant personality. Even if Harry hated him, he could still appreciate his presence, _there's no time for appreciation right now, Hermione's waiting!_ A small part of him yelled, he shook all thoughts of Draco Malfoy from his head and walked to the infirmary.

Serenity tried to open her eyes but found that she had neither the energy nor the desire to do so; she lay on the soft surface and soaked in the sounds around her. Small branches were snapping in the distance and the sounds of small animals were everywhere. She tried again to open her eyes and this time succeeded. At first a blurry light shone all around her but gradually, as her vision focused, she realized they were stars; she was lying in the middle of a forest. Trees were all around her but a clearing directly above her showed the beautiful night sky.

"I must be dead," she said to the trees, as the memories of her horrific night came back to her, she remembered a dark angel carrying her away but couldn't remember what he had said or where he had taken her or even who he was. A rustling to her left caught her attention and she looked over to where her angel was standing, only, instead of wings he had sharp, glinting fangs…

**_A/N:_** Yay! Even more hints at some slash, and a new character whom I think I absolutely adore even though he's meely a thought right now... I hope you like him, review please... Au revoir


End file.
